Forbiden love
by karolinka
Summary: Naruto finally finds love. But with who?
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'll try to make some more chapters. Thak you for the reviews.

* * *

It was a stormy night when Naruto began the extraction of his tenant and feature mate

It was a stormy night when Naruto began the extraction of his tenant and feature mate. He had bean researching how to free his love from his prison for over a year and now it was time. He and Kyuubi had bean seeing each other since Naruto turned sixteen.

At the time Naruto has just returned with Sasuke after the avenger had killed his brother. For the first couple of months every thing had bean great. Team seven was together again and their sensei's where happy for how the things have worked out. Tsunade even has started to prepare Naruto to become the next Hokage. Even the consul and the villagers where backing off with their hatred for the Kyuubi vessel.

That was until one day Sasuke cornered Naruto and confessed that he has feelings for the blond boy. Naruto for his part had bean having feelings for the brooding avenger since they were twelve. That's the reason he when to so extreme majors ways to bring him back from Orochimaru.

The first couple of months every thing was like a dream come true for the Kyuubi vessel. He had the one he loved and he was going to be nominated Hokage in three months. But that's when things when bad for the blond. After coming home(Naruto lives at the Uchiha complex) from a hard day at the Hokage tower Naruto found his beloved Sasuke having sex on their bed with his best friend Sakura.

Not being able to believe his eyes Naruto runs away from the scene. But not before Sakura sees him. He runs to the closest thing to a mother to him Tsunade. But their he does not find peas. The Hokage informs him that the consul has declined him as a future Hokage.

For the first couple of days he does not speak to any one and stays locked up in his apartment. But then the most unlikely person manages to talk to the depressed blond. Kyuubi him self.

While every thing was happening to Naruto, Kyuubi had found out that he has very deep feelings for his container. At first he thought that it was just like father to their kit, but soon realized that he lived the boy like a mate.

And this is how it turned out to find Naruto on his apartment flour with a seal on it chanting in a different language. Kyuubi had prepared and taught Naruto haw to free him.

Suddenly there was a bright light and after it diapered in front of Naruto stood a handsome male. He didn't even give the blonde the chance to say any thing as he claimed the skin of the sun-kissed neck with slow, teasing kisses. He felt the blonde under him relax and his arms wrap around the body above him, fingers gently digging into the clothed back. Kyuubi's whole body tingled and his mind was almost fuzz as he slowly undressed the one below. He didn't speak the whole time, nor did the blonde. They didn't feel the need to for they both knew what was happening and they both knew they wanted it...there was no words that could really actually be said if they did want to speak.

They were lost in each others kisses, their touches, each and every movement from one caused the other to have an array of emotions tingle in them and drive them farther.  
Moans and gasps filled the room as all restricting clothes were completely removed and their sweat soaked skin slid across each others.

Fingers run along every inch of skin, memorizing it, trying to take in every curve, and learn every sensitive spot. Mouths and tongues tasted and sampled every spot they could. Eyes glazed over completely until neither one could see exactly what the other was doing, not really caring actually just so long as the other was still there, still touching.

Bringing up the blonde's legs until they were wrapped firmly around his waist, using the lube he had found near the them, obviously put their by the blond, Kyuubi positioned himself at the entrance of his beloved. Slowly, cautiously he pushed into the ring of tight muscles, moaning deep in his throat as his head entered.

He bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on the boy's hips as he pushed in farther then stopped.

Watching the emotions flick across the boy's face as he held himself perfectly still, waiting for the signal he so deseperately wanted to hear. His heart pounded harder with each passing second, and his brain started to haze out, all he could feel, all he could focus on was the boy he was now in.

Lowering his head he lovingly kissed and sucked the neck of his sun-kissed lover trying to get him to wake from his painfulled state. It worked not to long after he felt the boy's hip twitch and the moan vibrate in both their chest.

Shivers ran along his spine as he slowly pulled out, almost completely, before slowly pushing back in. His whole body was burning as he felt the wonderful pleasure trembling through every nerve, every muscle.

Slowly he pumped in and out while gently kissing every inch of skin from neck to chest, earning more moans and gasp of gratitude. Still nothing was said and no names were called, it wasn't needed, it was all shown in each others actions, their caresses, their slow gentle kisses.

These feelings, these actions were more then the two thought could ever happen, it overwhelmed their senses and caused their bodies to tremble as it tried to understand.

With his long slender fingers firmly wrapped around his lovers erection he began to pump at the same painfully slow motion he was using. The blonde's lust filled moan echoed in his lovers mouth as his head flew back into the pillow and his back arched.

Kyuubi gasped as his pulsing cock slid deeper into the arching boy, he gripped the bucking hips tightly as his body trembled again. He began to quicken the pace a little more as he felt his heart pounding against his chest demanding more.

More moans and sounds of love making echoed off the walls and vibrated in the ears of the men, driving them farther.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two came at the same time, bodies shuddering and eyes snapping shut seeing visions of white.

Naruto's body collasped onto the floor as his lover collapsed on him, his breathing almost more ragged then his own. He couldn't move, he couldn't even open his eyes, but a slow smile creep across his lips. And finally after panting for longer then a few minutes and their minds finally came back, Kyuubi pulled out.

Carefully the demon brought them to the bed and collapsed on his lover, not caring about the cum smearing across his belly, or the sweat drying uncomfortably on his skin. All he cared about was being closer to the boy and not letting him go for even a moment.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the body and let him snuggle in, Kyuubi's cheek resting heavily on his shoulder.

A heavy, relieved sigh broke from both as they relaxed even more, their bodys tingling and excited about the things that had just transparied.

Sleep took them both and they both quickly fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry, but I won't be able to urdate for some time now. School is finishing and I have a lote of studeing to do.

BYE ... for now.


End file.
